


A Fate I won't repeat; Book 1: A Brand new world

by Grey6



Series: A Fate I won't repeat [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Other, Verbal Abuse, Violence, blood/gore, death of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey6/pseuds/Grey6
Summary: After countless resets and rewinds, the Morai have had enough. Teaming up with their mother, Khaos, they all decide to unravel and start a new in a brand new world, where the fates of those who get to move on, and the fates of the newcomers are no longer for the Morai to control, as the Morai themselves are now reincarnated into this new world. Now, each induvial must control their own fate, and journey through life as the world around them grows.
Relationships: OCxCanon - Relationship, OCxOC, canonxcanon - Relationship
Series: A Fate I won't repeat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I used the archive warning of "Rape/Non-Con" was because, despite the fact that I will only imply/hint that it's happening/has happened, I still wanna be on the safe side. Just in case somebody comes across this story that doesn't like reading anything about that topic. In other words, I'm just being precautious .

“If you know so much about the Hourglass, then how do you propose I reset the timeline?” Fire Lord Liu Kang asked, stepping towards Shang Tsung. “You don’t!” Up above sitting on top of the Hourglass were three women with ancient Greek himations, all of different colors. The first woman to slide down had porcelain colored skin and wore a white himation. 

Her hair pulled back into a wavy bun covered by a silver veil that draped over her back side. Attached to her left hip was a spool of white thread. The second woman to slide down had honey colored skin with ivory colored patches. She wore a green himation with a blue veil draped over her backside that covered her low braided bun, and had a roll of measuring tape attached to her left hip. And the last woman to slide down had pale ivory skin. She wore a black himation with a purple veil draped over her backside covering her short curly hair. 

On her left hip were a pair of golden scissors. The group looked upon the women with awe. “Could it be?” Raiden eyes carefully swept the ladies that stood before all of them. “Who are you?” NightWolf asked, stepping toward them cautiously. “We are the moirai. Daughters of Khaos, and Goddesses of Fate.” The first woman replied, her voice taking up a tone of leadership and boldness. 

“It is.” Fujin whispered wide eyed. NightWolf and Liu Kang gawked. The group seemed to be in shock at what was going on. Except for Shang that is. Who was more amused than anything. “What are your names?” Liu Kang asked as he too got closer, still keeping a safe distance. “I am Klotho, the spinner.” Said the first woman with light grey eyes and a calm smile on her face, planted to reassure the Fire Lord before her. 

“I’m Lakhesis, the measurer!” Beamed the second woman with grey eyes and a bright smile. “And I am Atropos the cutter.” Stated the last woman in a serious tone which gave a bit more emotion than her black eyes did. “I think the real question we should be asking is why are you three here?” Shang Tsung asked, stepping a lot closer to the sisters than the others dared to. Atropos stepped forward and stared the sorcerer dead in the face. “Wouldn’t you like to know, you insufferable snake!” She growled through clenched teeth.   
“Sister please. We mustn't be so vicious against the mortals.” Klotho said, pulling her sister back. “Still as angry as ever I see.” Shang teased, flicking one of her curls. Atropos pulled out her scissors and almost stabbed him, but was stopped as Klotho and Lakhesis held her back. “Tsung please stop.” Lakhesis pleaded already sounding exhausted, as if this wasn’t the first time something like this happened. “I mean, I don’t like him either, but are you ok?” Fujin asked with great concern for the black eyed sister.   
Atropos quickly calmed down and placed the scissors back on her hip. “Ahem. Yes I’m quite alright Fujin, thank you for asking.” “Pardon my rudeness Goddesses of Fate, but what are you doing here?” Raiden asked, bowing respectfully to them. “Lord Raiden, you need not bow to us. We are all of equal status here.” Klotho stated in a motherly tone with the softest smile ever. “Sorry mom- Ma’am.” Raiden mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Both Fujin and Lakhesis chuckled. 

“We are here to completely erase this world and start anew.” Atropos stated going back to her normal flat tone. “Wait what!?” NightWolf blurted in shock. His shock was shared by the rest of the men as well. “Is this some sort of prank?” Shang Tsung hissed, his eyes widening in anger. “Oh please Shang, we’re not you. We don’t play silly games.” Atropos scoffed, rolling her eyes. Lakhesis sighed, and gave them all a sad smile. “Yes. Unfortunately it must be done. This world, that hourglass, your multiple lives. All of it is too broken to be saved. It must be erased completely.” “What will happen to us?” Liu Kang asked, fearing the worst. “Once we shatter the hourglass, everything will be erased. The timelines, the realms, all your lives.” Klotho began. “Even our own.” Atropos said, sounding a bit sad.

“So this really is the end.” Raiden said in a shaky tone with tears rolling down his cheeks. Fujin looked on, completely distraught at seeing his older brother in tears. Ever the sweetest woman, Klotho pulled the two brothers into a hug. Nightwolf was a little shocked at the eldest sister’s action. “Kung Lao… Kitana…” It was now Liu Kang’s turn to start crying.

“Hey, hey. Please don’t cry.” Lakhesis pleaded, reaching out her patchy hand towards the Fire Lord’s face. Tears coming down her face as well. “Guys come on. It’s not totally the end.” Atropos herself was trying not to break apart. “What do you mean?” Shang Tsung asked. Klotho let go of the boys and looked upon the rest of the group. 

“Our mother has picked a number of souls to bring over to the new world. And a number that’ll be left in oblivion. Never to return again.” “Is anyone here getting erased forever?” NightWolf bravely asked. “Oh goodness no! We wouldn’t be telling you this if we weren’t going to be taking you with.” Lakhesis beamed, tears finally drying. 

“Wait. What of Kung Lao and Kitana?” Liu asked frantically. “Of course they’re coming too silly!” Liu Kang sighed with relief when the middle sister deconfirmed his fears. “Who’s staying or going is not important cause you all won’t remember anything from here at all. All of our souls will be wiped clean and made anew in the new world. There will also be brand new souls there. Things will be much more different then what has happened here.” Atropos stated, holding a serious gaze.

“You said your souls will be made anew as well. What will become of you three?” The wind god asked, a bit concerned. “My sisters and I have assured our places in the world.” Klotho informed him. “But if you’re gonna be directly a part of the new world, then who will shape our fates?” It was now NightWolf’s turn to be concerned. “You will. You will all shape your own destinies.” Atropos replied. 

Shang Tsung mulled over the thought quietly. “We’ve spent too long here. Let’s say our final goodbyes sisters and be on our way.” Lakhesis said with a bit of a sad tone. Klotho kissed the brothers on their heads like a mother would. Lakhesis hugged both Liu Kang and NightWolf. Though a little shocked, they hugged her back. Shang Tsung and Atropos stared each other down with unreadable expressions. 

Shang Tsung’s expression finally softened. “Guess it really is too late to say sorry, huh?” For the first time in ever, Shang Tsung actually sounded genuinely sad. “Yeah. It is.” But Atropos still sounded as bitter as ever. “ _ Ouch _ .” The sorcerer thought as he watched the youngest Fate turn and walked with her two older sisters towards the hourglass. 

Their forms glowed as they casted thred out onto the hourglass and wrapped it up. With one swift yank, the hourglass fell down on all of them and broke. Their bodies turning into dust and flowing out into the emptiness around them as the platform they had once stood on broke apart and went with them. The thread wound back up into a giant spool and fell into the hands of a mixed colored primordial deity with hair that had the patterns of the galaxies in her locks. “Let us begin, shall we?” With that, the Primordial unraveled the thread and began to shape it into a brand new shape for a brand new world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Shang Tsung and Atropos have something going on? IDK. You'll never find out


	2. Chapter 1: A sword and a baby

“We can’t let this weapon fall into the wrong hands.” Izanagi said, studying the weapon with great concern. The weapon was a large black sword that held a purple glow which made it look like it held a galaxy within its blade. “Who’s idea was it to make this thing in the first place?” Asteria asked, looking at the sword in the center of the room. “It was _clearly your_ idea Asteria!” Perses snapped, pointing at the sword. “That’s a bold claim coming from the titan of destruction himself!” Rhea retaliated, defending Asteria .“ **ENOUGH**!” Kronika snapped, holding a hand over her swollen belly. She was pregnant with her third child, and had been for the most part, not too happy about it.

The One Being placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders in order to calm her down. “Look, can’t we just destroy it?” He asked. “No. There’s no way to destroy that sword. It’s impossible.” Themis answered, keeping her gaze focused on the sword. “Then get rid of it!” Kronika growled. “That’s what we’ve been trying to do!” Izanagi shouted at her. The One being groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He reopened his white eyes and looked over at all of them. “Alright, then, what do you propose we do?” “Easy. Send it into the void.” Freyja suggested. “Finally! Thank you Freyja.” Kronika said as she walked towards the sword. But before she could put the sword into the void, her water broke and the baby began to kick violently. Kronika doubled over and cried out in pain. “Kronika!” The One Being rushed forward and picked his wife up. “Asteria, get that sword into the void!” He ordered. Asteria nodded and turned towards the sword.

As soon as the high supreme couple teleported away, Asteria shifted her gaze towards Freyja. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Freyja responded with a mischievous grin. ”Either way, thank you Freyja. If she knew the truth, it would cause a lot of trouble.” Themis responded as she let out a long sigh of relief. “We’re in enough trouble as it is.” Mynsome said. “Forgive me, but I could think of no other way to contain Khaos’s energy and powers.” Izanagi said with a bow. “Well either way, we better put this away before anything else happens.” Metis responded. 

The others nodded and Izanagi sent it away to a place where hopefully, no one would find it. “Tell me Izanagi, what did you name the sword?” Freyja asked. “My wife actually named it.” He replied gesturing to Rhea. “Oh? Well what did _you_ name it Rhea?” “Nebulas ab messorem. Or, Reaper of Nebulas.” Rhea beamed. Freyja chuckled and smiled at the Earthly Titaness. Izanami put an arm around Rhea, smiling at her small baby bump.

* * *

Past the gates of Hell and beyond the Sea of Blood, was a clouded rocky isle with seemingly curved spiky mountains. At the heart of the isle was a large temple-like tower with a preternatural architecture so inconsistent, and with a very sleek white and gold design and a large crystal orb in its midsection and a golden sharp adjacent spike on it and a curved lower side of the spike over the sphere. Inside were hallways and small rooms with the main room being a wide open space, surrounded by unique, undulating and flowing structures. Within one of the larger rooms, were the sounds of bickering. “I wanna hold the baby first!” Said a small god with ashen ivory skin, soft white hair, and milk white eyes. He stood at two feet, 10.2 inches and weighed 27.5 pounds. His name was Shinnok.

“No! I wanna hold her first!” Standing next to him was a small goddess with dull purple skin, green seaweed like hair, and starry green eyes. She stood at two feet, 9.5 inches and weighed 26.5 pounds. Her name was Cetrion. The twin toddlers glared at each other. “I’m the oldest, so I should get to hold her first!” Shinnok stated, crossing his arms. “You’re only older by two minutes! Two!” Cetrion shot back, pointing angrily at her brother. “Still older.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “Why you little-” Cetrion growled before tackling Shinnok down and hitting him. They tussled around before being stopped by the booming voice of their father.

“ **ALRIGHT! THAT’S ENOUGH!** ” OB separated the twins as a 6’11 bald man with dark skin and glowing blue eyes approached them. “Come on children, let’s go sit in the rocking chair so you both can hold your baby sister.” Said the man as he took one of their hands in each of his and walked them over to the cedar wood rocking chair in the corner of the room. “Thank you Geras.” Kronika said as she approached the trio with a blue bundle. In the bundle was an eight pound baby girl with silver skin and tufts of intense red hair. Geras took the girl in his arms as the twins settled in his lap. They both made grabby hands towards the bundle, earning a chuckle from the adults in the room. Geras set the baby on each twins’ lap and helped them hold her.  


“Alright, now Shinnok, give her head and neck support like this,” Geras began, helping the young boy prop his baby sister’s head up with his arm. “And Cetrion, you keep her bottom supported.” He helped her support the baby’s bottom. Both Shinnok and Cetrion looked at their new sister in awe. “She’s so pretty.” Shinnok began in awe as both him and Cetrion put their faces a bit closer to the baby’s. “Like a little flower.” Cetrion finished with a cute little smile. Just then, their baby sister opened her eyes and looked up at them. She had light grey eyes that looked almost like a cloudy winter sky. The twins gasped as their parents leaned over Geras’s shoulders to observe the baby closer themselves.  


“Her eyes are cloudy. Is something wrong with her?” Kronika asked, slightly panicked. “No dear, her eyes are just a light grey color.” OB replied reassuring his wife. Kronika breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh. Good.” “They’re almost like a cloudy winter sky.” Geras observed, sharing the twins' shock. “Winter! Name her Winter!” Shinnok suggested, bouncing happily. Geras had to get the little God to calm down a bit as he noticed the baby’s head shaking a bit. “No! Flower! Name her flower!” Cetrion demanded. “Winter!” “Flower!” “Winter!” “Flower!” “Alright! Alright! Settle down children!” Geras commanded in a stern voice. The twins looked over at him, then all three looked up at Kronika and OB.

“What are we gonna name her mama?” Cetrion asked. Kronika and OB looked at each other in confusion. “Winter is a fitting name considering the weather outside” OB began. “Oh but flower is a cute name too.” Kronika replied, aweing at her daughter’s suggestion. “Why not both?” Geras suggested. Everyone turned and looked at him. “How would that work?” OB asked in bewilderment. “Easy, pick a name that means both.” He responded. “A name that means both huh?” Kronika mulled over the thought. She then turned back to him. “I got nothing,” she looked over at her husband, “do you?” He shook his head. 

“What should we name her uncle Geras?” Shinnok asked, treating the naming situation like a life and death situation. Geras chuckled a bit, before he himself stopped to think about it. “How about Fuyuka.” A voice called out from the other side of the room. Izanagi and Rhea stepped forward from the darkness. “What are you two doing here!?” OB demanded. Izanagi raised his hands up as a cautionary sign of no ill will intended. “I only came by to apologize for snapping at your wife earlier.” “And I wanted to see the new baby!” Rhea responded cheerfully. “I suppose it’s only fair, considering you’re gonna be a mother yourself soon. And you are forgiven Izanagi.” Kronika replied looking them up and down before turning her gaze back to her new daughter. She scooped the baby up and handed her over to the earthly Titaness. Rhea held her with care and awed. “Oh look at her. She’s so adorable!” “Like a flower!” Cetrion chimed in. 

Rhea chuckled. “Yes, like a flower.” “So why the name Fuyuka?” OB asked, raising an eyebrow towards Izanagi. “It’s a name which means winter flower. Since you guys like those names, why not combine them?” Izanagi said, giving a small shrug. “Fuyuka… That does sound good.” Kronika mused. “Fuyuka it is then.” OB stated, finalizing the name. “Foo Ka?” Cetrion was trying to pronounce her baby sister’s name. “No, no. Foo yo.” Shinnok corrected with beaming confidence. Geras chuckled. “It’s Foo-yo-ka.” “Foo.” “Foo.” “Yo.” “Yo.” “Ka. “Ka.” “Fuyuka.” “Fuyuka!” The twins were quick to get the hang of it. All the adults chuckled causing the baby to giggle a bit.

“Awe. She even sounds cute!” Rhea exclaimed aweing at Fuyuka. Izanagi then held her. Then Geras, Kronika, and finally OB. Fuyuka stared right in his eyes, as if she was looking for something in those cream white eyes of his. OB was a bit startled by this and quickly handed her back to Shinnok, much to Cetrion’s dismay. Then Fuyuka looked into her big brother’s eyes, then up at her father’s eyes. She looked back and forth for a few more times before she made an “o” shape with her mouth and raised her eyebrows. She wriggled a bit as if she made some big discovery. Shinnok chuckled and held her close to him, rocking her a bit. He then handed her over to his twin sister, who gladly scooped the baby up. Cetrion held Fuyuka securely in her arms and sat criss cross with her. 

“You’re so tiny and adorable. Please stay this small forever.” Cetrion whispered, giving Fuyuka a small kiss on her forehead. Fuyuka cooed at her big sister as their mother whispered, “Oh please for the love of Gaia, no. Do _not_ stay that tiny forever!” The adults snorted a bit at Kronika’s reaction. Fuyuka then yawned. “Alright kids, it’s time for your sister to go to sleep.” Kronika said, grabbing Fuyuka from Cetrion’s arms. “And it’s high time you two went to bed yourselves.” OB responded, looking down at his twins. “We’ll see ourselves out.” Rhea replied, waving goodbye to everybody. 

“Can we sleep with Fuyuka in her bed?” The twins asked in unison with wide, pleading eyes. “Absolutely not!” Kronika scolded. “You kids could bring in your pillows and blankets and sleep on the floor next to her crib.” Geras suggested. “Thank you Geras.” OB growled through clench teeth. “You’re welcome!” Geras smirked. The twins ran to their rooms giggling. They then came running out in their pjs with their pillows and blankets. “Ok! We’re ready!” “Did you brush your hair and teeth?” Kronika asked. The twins looked down. “No…” “Why don’t you kids wash up and I’ll set your beds up in the nursery for you. How does that sound?” Geras asked with a warm smile. “Thank you uncle Geras!” With that, the twins ran to the bathroom together. 

“Honestly Geras, I don’t know why you coddle them.” Kronika huffed, irritated as she laid her new baby in a maple wood rocking crib. “As of now, until she’s ready to go outside the keep, Fuyuka will only know us, and whoever comes to visit. It’s important we help shape her perspective of the world in a positive way. And so far, Shinnok and Cetrion are doing a great job of that.” Geras responded. “Do not patronize my wife Geras! She’s already under enough stress as it is with this… this… **_mistake_ ** !” Geras snapped his head over at him, still keeping both rulers in his gaze. “Regardless of what you think of Fuyuka, she is still your daughter! And it doesn’t matter if you don’t like her, you’re two oldest _love_ her! And so far, from what Shinnok and Cetrion have shown, nothing you do will ever break that!” “Geras, until you have kids of your own, **don’t tell us how to treat our children**!” Just then the twins came in bouncing on their feet. “Alright! We’re ready for bed!” 

“Oh good! Well Geras, why don’t _you_ put them to bed?” Kronika suggested sarcastically. “ **_Gladly_ **.” Geras shot back, glaring at her. She left grumbling as OB followed after a quick disapproving glare. “Are mommy and daddy mad at us?” Shinnok asked, a little worried. “No little one, they’re mad at me.” “But why?” Cetrion cocked her head in confusion. “For reasons that are difficult to explain. Come on, let’s get you two into bed.” Geras was choking back tears at the thought of having to explain to two toddlers that it seemed like their parents weren’t fond of their baby sister at all. He tucked each twin in on the mat beside Fuyuka’s crib. “Goodnight children.” “Goodnight uncle Geras!” With that, Geras shut off the lights and left the door cracked just a little. “Goodnight baby sister.” The twins whispered before settling down for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe look at the little baby ^^ *gestures to baby Fuyuka*. Now look at the big babies -_- *glares at Kronika and One Being* At least the kids have Geras. (Poor Geras.)


	3. Chapter 2: The Judge and his little Gorgon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Birth complications and death.

Little pitter patters ran around followed by cute little giggles. “Come on! I wanna go see Fuyu! Come on! Come on! Come on!” It had been a few years since Fuyuka’s birth, and she already made a few friends. One of them being Iduna. A pale, black eyed gorgon, with black snakes for hair. Unlike normal gorgons though, Iduna and her mom didn’t have to hide their snakes to avoid turning others into stone. They could control that. “Alright now Iduna, settle down. Honey, are you sure you don’t want to come with?” Asked a 7ft tall, pale skinned Devil with black eyes and markings around them to match. A pale woman with black cracks along her face, black snakes in her hair, and a giant green snake body with a swollen tummy, slithered up to him and smiled. “I’m fine love. You go ahead. Take Iduna to see her friend.” 

Lucifer sighed. He was worried about his wife. Melanie was pregnant with their second child, and wouldn’t give birth to that child for another year. “Well young king, your brother and I can watch over your wife and keep her safe while you and your daughter see the youngest daughter of Kronika.” Out stepped Asteria, titan of astrology. 

Her starry purple hair matched with dark purple skin, which glistened and swirled like the cosmos, with light fog moving on it. An addition made when she married Morpheus, the second eldest brother of the four Devil brothers. And speaking of a devil, her husband himself came by carrying a small girl with dark purple skin and short bushy, light purple hair that sprung out with a few wiry pieces of white hair. 

The small goddess cuddled into the man with light cloudy gray skin, and gray hair which turned white at one end, done up in a fancy do. His white eyes softened as the gray clouds in his sclera swirled. “Mon cher, would taking Luna be too much?” He asked, handing the said child over to her mother. Asteria chuckled and kissed her husband’s cheek as she grabbed their daughter in his arms. Both girls purple eyes glowed like they were linked, as the little girl giggled at her mom's smile.

“Ahem.” Lucifer began. “Iduna and I are going to see the higher couple and their children. Would Luna like to join?” Upon hearing the youngest devil’s offer, the young girl reached out towards him, fidgeting in her mom’s arms. Asteria chuckled and handed her over to Lucifer’s free arm, Iduna in the other. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

He chuckled, his eyes shifting to the distance where his eldest brother ruled. When he noticed another dark figure approach, Lucifer held the girls closer to him. The figure stood at 5’8, with skin as dark as the shadows and eyes filled with lime green, cracks falling under them. His hair was short in the back, with a long curly bang swooped to the side. His hair was black with lime green at the end. His eyes shifted towards his little brother  
“Brother,” he began, his voice sincere. “Morpheus, Asteria, and I will be with your wife. Please g-” “You make damn sure Alvah stays the fuck away from my wife!” Lucifer’s coal black eyes went to a searing red as he made a skull grab the dark devil by his cape. “I mean it Kearney! I find one claw mark on my wife, or I find he got my son and killed him, I’m killing Alvah and all of you!” 

His eyes swept over to his other brother and Asteria. Asteria, though being much stronger than all the devils in hell, said nothing. She said nothing. She knew what Alvah was like. She had lost too many in the war with Khaos and Eros, and she wasn’t about to lose anymore. She also had a daughter to care for now, and a husband who loved her. So Lucifer’s threat was far more understanding than any threat she had ever received in her life. 

“Got that Kearney?” Lucifer growled. “Y-Yes! Please put me down AH!” Kearney yelped as he was dropped on his butt. He took off his helmet and rubbed his head through his hair. “Go. Catch the Ferry.” He grumbled. Lucifer gave his wife one last kiss, and kissed her swollen tummy and cooed, “Love you son.”, before leaving with Iduna and Luna, who had fell asleep in his arms. 

* * *

“Rhea, I get it’s hard dealing with a young god while pregnant, but did you have to bring him? Why couldn’t you leave him with Izanagi?” Kronika groaned, rubbing her temple while watching the kids. The dark green skinned Titaness blinked at the bald Titaness and shook her head. “No? Izanagi’s work is too dangerous for Gae to be around right now. You should know, you and your husband assigned the jobs for us.” 

OB looked up past his notes at her in an “excuse me?” manor. “Besides, Gae wanted to see Fuyuka. I think it’s just so adorable that our children are already making friends so young.” Rhea couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her son and Kronika’s youngest daughter sitting together with the twins, who were shouldering Fuyuka protectively, glaring at Gae.

Gae glared back, before reaching his hand forward and playing with Fuyuka’s soft red hair. “Your hair is rewwy pwetty FuFu.” He smiled as he scooted closer to play with it more. Fuyuka shifted, and looked at him funny. “Don’t touch!” She scolded, patting her hair down back in place. Not listening, the brown haired God reached forward and pulled on Fuyuka’s hair.

She screamed causing sprouts of lava to shoot out of the floor. Everybody ran in opposite directions away from Fuyuka, just as there was a knock on the door and more lava sprouting up. Rhea quickly opened the door. “Oh hi LucifeAHHH!” Another burst of lava shot up near her. Lucifer shoved the girls into Rhea’s arms and ran towards the small silver goddess. He picked her up and rocked her.

“Shh, shh, you’re ok Fuyuka. You’re alright. How bad does it hurt, hm?” He looked into her eyes with dark blue ones. Fuyuka patted the left side of her head where her hair was yanked. Lucifer rubbed the spot softly and gave it a couple kisses. “There. Better?”  
It seemed like this wasn’t the first time Lucifer had soothed Fuyuka. Once the floor came together Shinnok tackled Gae and started hitting him in the side of the head. “SHE SAID DON’T TOUCH!” Gae quickly bit the part of Shinnok’s hand that acted like a barrier between his palm and his wrist. The ashen god yelped and smacked a femur bone right on the light skinned god’s face. Gae made a rock appear and threw it at Shinnok, hitting him in his chest.

The boys tumbled around until Geras and Rhea separated them both. “Sorry I’m late.” Geras said, holding a rowdy Shinnok tightly. “No, you came on time.” OB said, walking over. He collected Shinnok and held him so that both were on equal eye level. “You do not pick fights with other gods, understood?” Shinnok nodded.

“And Gae, when someone tells you not to touch them, you don’t do it! Now, apologize to Fuyuka!” Rhea said, setting Gae down. Gae walked over to Lucifer and tugged on his pant leg. The devil sat the little girl down. “I sowwy FuFu.” Gae said, reaching out for a hug. Fuyuka crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. “Don't touch again!”  
Iduna, who had been sitting down alongside Luna a few minutes after Rhea put them down, ran up and tackled Fuyuka. “FUYU!” “IDU!” The two embraced each other, as Iduna’s little snakes cuddled up and softly headbutted Fuyuka. “No girlies!” Iduna pushed her snakes back down, trying to tame them. 

The girls giggled as Luna walked up to Cetrion. “Hello Cet.” Cetrion, who had been glaring at Gae, blinked and looked over at Luna with a smile. “Oh hi LuLu!” She unfolded her arms and faced the purple goddess, who was a year younger than her. Everything seemed to be calmed. Leaving Geras and Rhea with the kids, Lucifer, Kronika, and OB went into the other room to have a meeting.

* * *

“Ok, If I have this correctly, You want a piece of hell separated from your brothers parts of hell, for yourself?” OB asked with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, so I can protect my wife and our children.” Lucifer said in a serious manner. Kronika looked up at him. “You have another kid?” “A son who will be born in about a year.” “A year!?” OB and Kronika sat up confused. “Yes. Hell Gorgons have a different pregnancy period than any other hell creature. They can carry their children up to a year before giving birth, now back to the issue at hand, please.”

“Is it because of your elder brother Lucifer?” OB’s milk white eyes shifted to a starry purple as his gaze focused on the pale devil before him and his wife. Lucifer’s eyes shifted to a bright green as he shuffled uncomfortably. “Are you aware of how many of our kind we have lost? He’s attacking the nurseries! He’ll go for my wife next! I just know it!” “Lucifer!” The trio turn their heads to see Kearney looking panicked in the doorway.

“It’s Melanie. She’s going into labor!” Lucifer jumped up, knocking the chair over. “What!? This early!?” Kearney nods and swallows hard. “And, she’s becoming weaker by the moment. I’m afraid we may lose both her and your son.” Lucifer ran out of the room. “Iduna! Luna! Come on! We have to go! Now!” “Can Fuyu come with?” Iduna asked, looking at her father pleadingly. We don’t have time, your mother needs us! Kearney!” He looked over at his older brother. “Go get Freya!” Kearney nodded and slipped through the shadows. 

* * *

It was a long race home, and Lucifer fretted every second he was not there for his wife and new coming son. Iduna could tell her father was scared and stressed. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. They arrived and ran straight to Melanie who was accompanied by Asteria and Freya. 

Asteria was squeezing her hand and getting her to breathe, while Freya was working on trying to keep the gorgon from losing blood. Melanie was in her other form, and it wasn’t making things easier. Lucifer and Iduna joined them as Luna stayed by her dad's side.

Countless hours go by before they pull out a baby devil, who was the spitting image of his father. Pale white skin, black eyes with markings around, and no indication of ever getting any hair on his head when he got older. Lucifer held his son and smiled, his eyes welling up with tears. “Hi son. Welcome to your new life, I’m your dad.” “What are you naming him mama?”

Iduna asked, cuddling onto the bed with her weakened mother. She smiled softly as she parted her lips to speak. “Quan Chi.” “Quan Chi? How odd.” Morpheus said, only to be nudged roughly by his daughter. “Don’t be rude dad!” Morpheus rubbed the sore spot on his leg and nodded. “Got it.” Lucifer handed Quan Chi off to his mother, who gladly took him with a smile. “Hello son. I’m your mother and this is your sister.” Iduna waved. “I want you to know that we love you very much, no matter what.” 

Three days later, Melanie died, leaving Lucifer to raise both Iduna and Quan Chi by himself. Fuyuka had attended the burial upon request of her best friend. Despite the protests of her siblings, and Geras. Fuyuka, still being in the beginning of her primal stage, didn’t understand what was going on. She just knew that Melanie wasn’t gonna be around anymore. Lucifer stood at the burial site, cradling Quan Chi in his arms. He sighed and turned towards his daughter and Fuyuka who were sitting down and talking away from the grave. 

His eyes shifted towards a more shadier corner just a leap behind Fuyuka. There he saw two purple tips appear and form into black horns the rest of the way. After the horns came the figure of his eldest brother, Alvah. _“Not today asshole!”_ Lucifer muttered, walking over to the girls. “Hey Fuyuka, do you wanna hold the baby?”

Fuyuka’s eyes lit up as she nodded and reached her arms out, making grabby hands towards the bundle in Lucifer’s arms. He handed over the baby, and Iduna helped her hold him. Lucifer stalked off in the corner to argue with his brother. A few minutes later, and Alvah leaves. Lucifer made his way back to the girls, to pick up Quan Chi from Fuyuka’s arms. 

He stopped as he noticed the symbol on his son’s left wrist looked like the other half to the one on Fuyuka’s right wrist. The symbols looked like a heart curled in on both sides at the top, separated and flipped. Quan Chi’s piece had the curl facing down, while Fuyuka’s was facing up. The heads of each curl touched as Quan Chi grabbed Fuyuka’s finger with his tiny hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Gae is a little shit now, wait til he gets older!


	4. Chapter 3: Enter the Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for the following  
> "Anxious thoughts"  
> "Implied child abuse"  
> "Implications of domestic violence"  
> "Implications of attempted murder"

Over the span of some odd years, Rhea and Izanagi had given birth to three boys. Their eldest, Gae, who had shown signs of earth powers. The twins, Flamus and Aquillo, who were showing signs of fire and water powers. And their youngest, Fujin, who was showing signs of wind powers. And to top it all off, Rhea was giving birth to another set of twins. 

“They’re gonna be girls!” Flamus said, his reddish yellow hair flickering upwards like a flame, that matched with his fiery orange skin. “No! They’re gonna be boys!” His twin, Aquillo protested. Aquillo’s hair was flowing down like a waterfall that nearly matched his watery blue skin. “Girls!” “Boys!” “Girls!” 

“Boys! Please settle down!” Izanagi scolded as he went back to pacing nervously, waiting to meet his new children. “What tink they gona be bubby?” Fujin asked, walking up to his eldest brother. “Annoying.” Gae grumbled. “He was talking about your new siblings inch worm!” Snapped a white haired god who was accompanied by a green haired goddess. 

Gae groaned and rolled his eyes. “Not you two!” He muttered. His dirt brown eyes widened as he turned around in his seat peeking behind the royal twins. “Wait. Whewe Fuyuka?” He asked. “And why are you two he…” Izanagi began but trailed off as he saw Geras carrying a shivering little silver skinned goddess. She was wrapped in a towel and dripping water onto the floor.

Izanagi stepped closer and saw that Fuyuka’s grey eyes were wide and her silver face was slightly pink from a coughing fit. Her red hair was wet as well. “Geras, what happened to her?” “Bath time became too much to handle for The One Being, so he did the same trick Kronika did.” Geras sounded like he had just gotten out of a fight, and didn’t wish to dwell on it. 

Izanagi knelt down to the twins. “Cetrion, Shinnok. Is this true?” Shinnok wouldn’t look at Izanagi. But he did start tearing up. Izanagi then turned to Cetrion who covered her mouth and backed up, shaking in fear.

Izanagi sighed. It was clear The One Being got to the twins too. The real question was, what was Kronika’s part in all this? The titan stood up and looked at Geras. “I can take Fuyuka for you.” Geras shook his head and set the silver skinned goddess down. 

Shinnok and Cetrion immediately grabbed each of Fuyuka’s hands, and held her protectively. The twins, Flamus and Aquillo ran up to Fuyuka, tackling her in a hug which caused her siblings to let go of her hands. “FUYU! FUYU!” They spoke in unison, happy to see her. Flamus put his tiny hands on her cheeks and made them glow to warm them up.

“Kisses make people warm too!” Aquillo said, giving a soft drooly kiss to Fuyuka’s cheek. She giggled, “Boooys!” “Awwiwo! Fwamus! Stop!” Fujin whined, using his wind to tousle the hairs of his two older brothers. Fuyuka got up and dusted herself off. Cetrion looked to Fujin and nodded. “Thank you Fujin.” “You’we wewcome Cet Cet!” The little white haired boy said, with a toothy grin.

Aquillo and Flamus get up and readjust their hair, but fail to. Fuyuka grinned oddly and looked at her older siblings. “Can we do their hair?” Shinnok looked at Cetrion with a look of _“It’s not a bad idea”_. Cetrion nodded and looked to the three. “Alright. Who wants their hair done.” All three boys bounced around happily raising their hands and waving them excitedly. Shinnok laughed a little. “Okaaay. Who wants their hair done by me?” Geras couldn’t help but smile.

This was the first time he had seen Shinnok volunteer for something that didn’t seem to be of interest to him. The fiery skinned god approached the grey ashen skinned god and tugged on his pants. “Me.” He said with a warm smile as his hair _fwooshed_ a little. Shinnok smiled back and situated himself on the ground, making sure to give the fiery god enough room to sit down too. “And me?” Cetrion asked. 

Aquillo and Fujin sort of whisper back and forth to each other before they each make their way over to the two girls. Fujin goes up to Cetrion and smiles as Aquillo goes up to Fuyuka and hugs her. Fuyuka hugged Aquillo back and sat down with him. Cetrion and Fujin followed suit. Gae, the eldest of the elementals, pulled at his short brown hair and glared at his younger brothers. 

Izanagi bent down and leaned into Gae’s ear. “You know, you can ask one of the girls if you can do their hair.” Gae puffed up his cheeks and looked away from his dad. “Come here rockhead.” Izanagi said, picking his son up. “Would one of you girlies mind letting Gae braid your hair?” “Ooh! Ooh! I got an idea daddy!” Aquillo blurted. “Yes waterbean?” “umm, why not I do Cet Cet’s hair, while FuFu does mine, and Gae’s does FuFu’s!” 

Izanagi looked to his eldest son who nodded cheerfully. He then looks to Cetrion and Fuyuka. “That sounds great. You’re smart Aquillo.” Fuyuka smiled at the watery toddler. 

Aquillo’s eyes widened as he smiled with glee at the compliment Fuyuka gave him. The three gods move to get ready. Shinnok and Flamus give them funny looks. Aquillo stuck his tongue out at his twin, who stuck his tongue out right back. Shinnok and Fuyuka chuckled as they continued doing the twins’ hair. Izanagi and Geras observed the god and goddesses and smiled.

Just then Geras felt his heart stop as he heard a pair footsteps approach the glass doors of Rhea’s garden where the children were playing. _“No. no. no. no. no. no. Please. Please. Go away! Just leave! Disappear forever! I don’t want you guys around! By the stars why can’t you just leave? And leave these kids alone dammit!”_ Geras thought as tears began falling down his dark skinned cheeks, while his body heaved as his breath picked up rapidly. 

Suddenly he felt a bony hand squeeze his, as a vine wrapped around it. He looked down to see a skeletal hand coated in a small thin green vine, holding his hand, squeezing it a little for reassurance. Geras smiled tearfully at the older twins while their parents walked in. “Shinnok, Cetrion, what have I told you about using your powers?” Kronika asked as she looked at Geras’s hand and then to her twins. 

“Don’t use them scare others?” They said, questionably in unison. Kronika nods. “Good. Now let go of Geras’s hand.” The twins waved a hand and made the skeletal hand and vine disappear. 

“And what have we told you about just walking into our place without knocking?” Izanagi asks as he fixes the high esteemed couple with a look. OB returned the look with a snarl. “Hey! Just because you and your wife took on the role of leaders after your parents were slaughtered OB, doesn’t mean you get to do what you want. There are rules. Your mother made that clear.” Izanagi snapped, matching OB’s energy. 

“My mother isn’t here anymore. And neither is my father. So the rules they set are no longer in service.” OB responded coldly. Izanagi went to respond when he heard a yell from his wife. A flash of white then a sharp switch to pitch black took over everything, before it all went back to normal. Freya busted into the garden huffing. “Congratulations Izanagi! Your wife gave birth to two beautiful babies!” Izanagi gasped with joy and ran past Freya to see his wife. Everyone else followed suit. When they all entered the room they awed at the sight before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Geras's anxious/pleading thoughts are based off of what I think/feel every time certain people come over or call
> 
> also, I wonder who the new twins are? We'll see in the next chapter...
> 
> And ya'll, I am so sorry this took forever. I've been going through a lot, and while I want to bury everything with this story by self-projecting onto my characters/other characters, I find that I can no longer do that. So please bare with me through these painfully slow updates. I'd appreciate that. Thank you. Don't forget to comment and feel free to ask me any questions. My tumblr is whatamidoingwithmylifeman and my discord is Ujjjjj#5630 if you don't want to ask anything here. Anon for tumblr is turned off til further notice but my private messages are open to anyone. Thank you and take care.


	5. Chapter 4: Light and Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes through themes of gender identity, self imagery, and romantic attraction. Also TW for the following: slight domestic abuse, a threat, and manipulation  
> also when I use the terms, "oldest" and "youngest", and anything like it, I am referring to the "birth order" of these Gods and Goddesses. They, the titans, and the devils are all ageless. They don't age. The Gods, Goddesses, and Devils do go through phases that will be explored more as the story progresses. (also check out my tumblr whatamidoingwithmylifeman for more updates and in-sight on the story)

“Hey……………...Dad?” A small wavering voice spoke to the Titan before them, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Izanagi blinked and turned to face his youngest spawn. “Yes dear one? What is it?” He smiled at them and squatted down, getting a good look at the short chubby figure before him. “I… um...I.. that is.. I.. ummmm…” Their blue eyes welled up with tears as they felt their heart race. Usually they would’ve gone to their twin brother, Raiden first, or their mother, Rhea, but this God felt their father was the better choice to tell this to. 

“Hey.. Hey.. Would you like me to turn around so you can talk to me easier?” Izanagi asked. When the God before shook their head, Izanagi gave a warm and gentle smile. “You know you don’t have to look me in the eyes or face towards me right?” “I KNOW!” Their voice went shrill as more tears came down. It seemed his youngest was having a problem communicating what they wanted to get off their chest.

“Would you like to talk about it in your mother’s garden?” Izanagi asked them. “Only if it’s just.. Just.. us.” They sniffled, wiping their eyes beneath their glasses. The titan nods, and grabs his youngest’s hand, and leads them to his wife’s garden. There in the garden Rhea was showing her oldest son, Gae, how to tend to the field flowers. When she heard the approaching footsteps, she looked up towards the direction of those footsteps. “Hi honeybell.” She smiled sweetly at her husband. When she spotted her youngest her smile widened. “Well hello little bumblebee! How are you?” “I’m fine mum.” The young god mumbled, twiddling their fingers as a way to keep calm. “Hello sugarcane. Our little spawn here wants to talk to me alone in your garden if that’s alright.” Izanagi smiled lovingly, giving a soft kiss to his wife’s cheek. The dark leaf-green Titaness smiled, and kissed her husband’s soft lips. “Iza.. It’s not just my garden. It’s your garden. And our kids’ garden too.” Izanagi sighed in content, and kissed his wife’s plump wet lips. “Well let’s get going Gae. These two have a lot of important stuff to talk about.” 

Gae approached the blue haired God and growled. “Stay away from the Moutan peonies, got it _Birdie_?”The pudgy-faced God shook and hid behind their father. When other people gave them nicknames, it was out of compassion or endearment. But when their eldest brother did it, something bad always happened. 

“Gae!” Rhea snapped at her eldest son. Gae calms down, and gives a curt nod to his father and youngest sibling. When the two Earthly deities left, Izanagi sighed and faced the chubby God. “Pay no mind to your brother. Let’s just sit on the oak over there and talk.” “Um.. dad.. Can you… umm face away from me?”

Izanagi raised an eyebrow at his little one, but returned his face to a smile and nodded. Izanagi sat down, back to his youngest spawn, as they put their back towards his. Inside their mind were two figures standing in a dark room with a long and wide parchment scroll un folded in front of them. An adrognyus looking figure with short blue hair, a hooded sleeveless jacket, and a black turtleneck sweater, handed the other figure a bottle of ink and a black-feather quill. 

The other figure was a figure of light and darkness molded together as two-halves of one figure, encased in a blue jagged casing that had black tipped horns on the top. Four eyes, top set red, bottom set blue, with a couple blue butterflies etched into the dark side of their skin. “You can do this Molt.” The hooded figure smiled at them. “But.. isn’t this your territory Mind?” Molt mumbled, twiddling their claws together. “I mean, you’re in charge of their basic motor skills, and talking is a motor skill..” They continued to ramble, like ink pouring out.

Mind summoned up a table and placed the bottle and quill on it. They then cupped Molt’s face and pressed their forehead to theirs. Both Molt and Mind rocked back and forth on their feet. When Molt calmed down, Mind smiled at them. “Molt,” Mind began. “My job is to help our dear host with their speech, decision making, and motor functions.” They explained. “That… That’s it! You need to get them to communicate to their father.” Molt spoke with trembling lips. Mind shook their head.

“Talking is easy. Communicating is a lot harder than it seems. This is where you come in. You can do this Molt. I believe in you.” Mind smiled encouragingly at the form of light and darkness. Molt grabbed Mind’s hands and ran their clawed thumb over them. “Please stay here with me.” Mind laughed. “Where else would I go silly?”

Molt smiled, wiping the tears from each set of eyes, grabbed the bottle and quill, and began to write on the parchment in front of them. The god, on the outside, took a breath and looked up past the horizon that shone on their mother’s garden. “Dad, what’s your name?” The god asked. “Izanagi. Why?” The titan was confused. “And if I were to ask you that as if you were not Izanagi, how would you want me to do it? What word would I use to refer to you? What… _pronoun_ ?” “He. Or, his rather. What’s his name?” “And mom?” “What’s _her_ name? Young one one what are you-”  
The god held their hand up and waved back behind them. Izanagi quickly turned back around, back to back with their youngest spawn. “And you see, those references. She. Her. He. Him. None of those fit me. I wouldn’t want to be referred to that way. When I am not here, I don’t want mom calling me her son. Nor do I want you calling me your daughter. And I don’t want my brothers calling me their sister nor their brother. Cause those don’t fit me. They never have. What does is something past the she/hers and the he/hims. Past son, daughter, brother, and sister.” For the first time Molt was able to move the quill naturally. Like this was right for their host to say. 

“What does fit?” Izanagi asked. “They and Them. I am yours and mom’s spawn. To Gae, Flamus, Aquillo, Fujin, and Raiden, I am their sibling. When someone asks about me or my name I want them to use they, their, and them. For example-” The God’s tone was becoming more and more vibrant. “What is their name?” Izanagi interrupted them with a smile on his face he wished his spawn could see right now. He was proud of them. They had found themselves, and were happy about it too. Tears of relief and joy rolled down their light cheeks as a laugh escaped their grinning lips.  
“Yes! Exactly!” The God turned around and leapt onto their father, giving them a big hug on his back. Izanagi reached behind him and grabbed his young one, bringing them in front of him, hugging them close. “So, what is your name?” Izanagi asked.

“Krow.” Krow smiled as they now stood in front of both their parents, brothers, and their three friends, the trinity siblings. “Is that spelled with a C or a K?” Aquillo asked. “With a K,” Krow responded. “What? Crow’s spelled with a C!” Gae glared at them oddly. “It’s my name. I’ll spell it how I want.” Krow placed a hand on their hip and raised an eyebrow past their glasses. “Fuyuka!” The Earth God turned towards the silver Goddess, who jumped and turned her focus towards him. “Isn’t Crow spelled with a C and not a K?” Gae treated Fuyuka’s words and opinions like testimony. Like her word was the end-all-be-all of everything. “The bird, yes. But your sibling isn’t a bird. They’re a God like you and your brothers and my brother.” Fuyuka explained, blinking with a slightly annoyed look on her face. “Wait, Krow is God still an acceptable way to refer to your title?” Cetrion asked the God on the wooden stump. Krow nods. “God can be both a title for the he/hims and the they/thems.” Krow gave a wink, which earned a laugh from Shinnok. Which in turn caused his two sisters to smirk at each other, as if a thought occurred to them. “Whatever you two are planning, don’t even think about it.” Shinnok said, his normal scowl returning to his face. Cetrion’s and Fuyuka’s mouths widened into an “o” shape as they looked at each other wide eyed. “How did he-”

“I’m your brother, I know these things." Shinnok didn’t even have to look at them to tell that his sisters were glaring at him. “CONGRATS KROW!” A flash of lighting lit up the sky as Raiden jumped up in his seat and ran to the stump, hugging his twin tightly. Krow laughed and hugged their twin back. Fujin, Flamus, and Aquillo hugged them too. The trinity siblings and the titan parents joined in on the hug. This just left Gae, who sat there with his arms crossed. 

“If you think I’m joining in on the hug, you’re dead wrong!” He hissed. “Gae, you get in here and join the hug!” Rhea snapped. “Mom, if Gae doesn’t feel comfortable with hugging this many beings at once, then you need to respect that. Otherwise it would cause a terrible rift between you two” Krow explained kindly to their mother. Rhea nodded and smiled at her young one. “You’re right Krow. I’m sorry Gae.” The Titaness gave an apologetic look to her eldest one. Gae blinked in astonishment at Krow, before smiling a little. “It’s no problem mom. Besides,” he then got up, walked up to everyone, and pulled Krow from the group. He hugged his sibling himself. “I would prefer to give them a hug myself.” Gae’s tone nearly dipped to a scowl as he hugged Krow tightly, nearly crushing them. “Agh! Gae! Too tight!” Krow choked, trying to tap their brother’s back. Shinnok stepped forward defensively with his muscles tensing up, ready to fight. 

Fuyuka and Cetrion prepared for the worse as they held their breath. Gae then let go of Krow and gave a small, yet nearly unnoticeable smirk. “Sorry about that Krow.” “Your… f…..f...fIne..” They wheezed, catching their breath. Shinnok stepped forward and patted their back glaring at Gae, who in return, scowled at him. Shinnok then focused on Krow, so worried for them. “Krow are you alright?” “Y..Yeah.” Krow’s breath finally returned as they looked up at Shinnok with a smile.

Shinnok smiled back at them. Cetrion was too caught up in the cuteness of her brother and Krow to notice that her little sister was now in front of Gae, sternly talking to him as Rhea and Izanagi hadn’t realized what their eldest son’s intent was. 

“I don’t care how slick you think you are Gae, what you did was wrong!” Fuyuka scolded in a hushed tone, as she had switched her height from 8’3 to Gae’s 5’7 and looked straight into his earthly brown eyes with her silver ones. As if on cue, Gae sobbed into her which alarmed Fuyuka. “I didn’t mean to, honest! I just wanted to hug them like mama and father usually do me. With … With.. extra love!” Gae was lying right through his teeth.

And it worked too. Fuyuka’s face softened to a sympathetic one as she hugged Gae and rubbed the back of his head, running her fingers through his fluffy brown hair. “Gae.. you have to be more careful.. You can’t hug others so tightly.” “Ok..” Gae sniffed as he then went up to Krow, who was talking with Shinnok and laughing at whatever he said. Raiden was standing next to them giving a protective brotherly glare to Shinnok, who only gave a quizzical glare to him. When he spotted Gae, Raiden made red lighting ready to strike his eldest brother down. Krow put a hand on their twin’s shoulder and looked at their eldest brother. “Yes Gae?” Gae softly put his forehead to Krow’s and rocked a bit. “I’m sorry Krow.” 

Krow rocked on their feet, leaning their forehead back on his. “It’s ok Gae. I forgive you.” Gae then walked off and went back to his mother’s garden. Raiden then went back to giving a protective glare at Shinnok as Shinnok and Krow went back to talking to each other. Cetrion walked up to her little sister, who in response, grew to Cetrion’s height of 6’1, to talk to her better. 

“You think Shinnok likes them?” Cetrion asked. “Like them.. How?” Fuyuka asked back. “You know… like.. Wants to court them. That like..” “Ohh, you mean _like_ like.” Fuyuka smirked. Cetrion nods. “Yeah! That’s it! So, do you?” Fuyuka shrugged. “With our brother it is hard to tell. Though knowing him, he would never confess that.” Cetrion nodded in thought. “Well do you think Krow feels that way about him?” Fuyuka shook her head. “Krow and I are the same. When it comes to _like_ liking someone, we just don’t feel it instantly. I don’t think we even feel it at all. Though I could be wrong about Krow. Maybe for them it takes them time to feel it. Maybe that’s the same for me. I’m not sure.” 

Cetrion’s face lit up as if she understood her sister. It also lit up with the expression and feeling of connectivity. “You know, seeing Krow up there, bravely telling us what they wish to be called is really encouraging.” “Oh?” Fuyuka looked over at her older sister who was just looking ahead of her. “Yeah…” The dull purple goddess sighed and looked at the silver goddess. “Fuyuka, I know this may seem odd, but I feel better telling you this than anyone else. Especially Shinnok.” Fuyuka’s face became that of concern. “But Shinnok is your twin. Why wouldn’t you trust him?” “I don’t think he’d understand. Besides, I just.. I just trust you more.” Cetrion was adamant on telling Fuyuka. “Because.. You seem to get it better. You understand.” “Get what?” Fuyuka was confused.

“Hey Shinnok! Fuyuka and I are gonna go home now. Will you be ok here?” Cetrion called to her twin. Shinnok nodded. “Yeah, are you and Fuyuka gonna be ok? I could come with.” “No no. We will see you at home brother.” And with that, the two goddesses teleported into Fuyuka’s room. A room separate from the rest. Picked as if to isolate her on purpose. That didn’t stop the twins, Geras, and the other elementals from visiting her and making sure she had company with her. And there was also Metis’s and Mnemosyne’s temple she would visit often. And Rhea’s garden. Plus Lucifer’s domain. 

Fuyuka and Cetrion sat down on Fuyuka’s bed, as the silver goddess looked at her big sister. “Alright Cetri. Talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I wonder what Cetrion is gonna tell Fuyuka. Also, hands down; Protective sibling vibes are best vibes.
> 
> And we have the return of Gae the little shit!
> 
> Just a fair warning. He will get worse. 
> 
> Also, dooooes Shinnok like Krow? Do they like him? 
> 
> You're gonna have to wait to find out. 
> 
> Please comment and share this with other people. Subscribe to the story if you haven't. Leave a kudos if you liked it and bookmark it even. And thank you for reading.


End file.
